Bird Songs
by overxthexedge
Summary: "Now, let's talk about how jealous you are." "I am not jealous!"  Hermione snapped. Why would she be jealous when she had no previous feelings for the redheaded jokester?  Well, that may not be entirely true. Fred and Hermione.
1. Dealings of A Brunette and A Redhead

**Bird Songs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related :(**

**Author's Note: I am just going to start with this story probably will not relate much to the book, war is unhappy. I like happy stories and I also know war leads to the death of Fred. Which is completely unacceptable and I refuse to accept. Okay, so read and review! Let me know what you think. xoxox**

**Chapter One: Dealings of a Brunette and a Redhead.**

Smoke from the smokestack atop the Hogwarts Express fluttered across the windows. The sounds of loud talking and friendly banter sounded throughout the train. The noise billowed down the thin hallway of the Hogwarts Express. Students laughing in their compartments, the trolley dinging its way through the train as Hermione Granger made her way down the hallway with Ginny Weasley. Groups of giggling girls bustled from a compartment to compartment all over the train. It was the day before the new term at Hogwarts and Hermione, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley were returning for their fifth year at Hogwarts, Ginny was returning for her fourth, and the twins, for their seventh year.

She saw Fred and George laughing down the hall, a few girls stood around them with smiles on their faces. A blonde girl walking down the hall towards the group, in a desperate attempt to catch Fred's attention, flipped her long hair over her shoulder and 'accidently' bumped into Fred.

"Oh! Sorry, Fred," She exclaimed. "I can be _so_ clumsy sometimes." Fred turned to look at her, but Hermione caught his eye instead. "It's all right." Fred headed in Hermione's direction with a grin on his face. George followed without looking back at the group of girls.

"Hey Hermione," Fred smiled and then grabbed her into a hug.

"Hey Fred, George." Hermione smiled up at Fred, hugging him around the waist tightly. The blonde girl walked by and glared at Hermione. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Some girls.

"Where are you two sitting? With Ronnikins and Harry?" George asked, draping an arm around his sister's shoulders as the group made their way down the hallway.

Ginny laughed, "Yea, Luna and Neville are there too. Lavender too." Ginny grinned as she nudged George.

Hermione and Fred laughed as George's ears turned red. George's arm dropped off of his sister's shoulder and he fell back to Fred and together the two paused to mutter to each other. Hermione strained her ears to hear what was said.

"Lavender would be down for a quick fuck."

Fred nodded, "I heard about what she did with that Slytherin." Hermione wrinkled her nose, everyone heard about that.

"I'm not looking for a girl right now, neither of us are. But she's a good girl, I'd keep her around." George shrugged.

"Fuck her and see where she stands?"

"Good idea mate. And you with that blonde back there?"

"Jesse? Yeah, I got her in the sack no problem."

Ginny reached the compartment door first and slid it open. "Hey guys, we are back. Guess who we've got with us too." Hermione made her way into the compartment and sat down a seat away from Harry and Ron. Lavender and Parvati sat next to each other across from them. Luna sat next to Ron staring dreamily out of the window. Neville sat closest to the window a seat away from Lavender. Ginny flopped down next to Harry and smiled at him, Harry blushed. Fred and George ducked into the room and took the two remaining seats: George next to Lavender and Fred next to Parvati and across from Hermione.

The rest of the train ride, Hermione was very quiet. She made a few jokes here and there, but mostly she kept quiet. She did notice, however, that Fred was trying to catch her eye. Hermione expertly avoided it. Well, almost.

Nearly at school, Hermione heard the man on the intercom say they were nearing Hogwarts and should leave their luggage on the train for it would be taken up separately. Suddenly she was staring directly into Fred's chocolate brown eyes. Fred had gone from casually looking at her to staring directly at her. Parvati was chattering away, oblivious to the fact that Fred was not listening anymore—if he ever was. He tilted his head as if to indicate _let's talk in the hallway?_ Hermione just looked down and away.

Everyone in the compartment began to stand as the train pulled into the Hogsmead station. Ginny grabbed Hermione and headed up the hallway towards one of the exits, leaving behind the rest of the group. As the two girls stepped off the train and onto the dark platform, Ginny turned and put her hands on her hips. She looked a lot like Molly Weasley at that moment. Hermione put a hand to her mouth to cover her smile.

"Would you like to tell me why exactly my brother looked as if he wanted to throw you against a wall and ravage you?" Ginny asked, walking towards the carriages.

"Ginny!" Hermione half gasped, half laughed. "He did not. I do not know why he was _staring_ at me, but I'm certain it isn't for that reason. If anything he would ravage Parvati."

Ginny scoffed, "No he wouldn't. How would you know who he would want to ravage? You rarely hang out with him."

"Well I know he almost never sleeps alone when we are here."

Ginny shrugged, "You got me there. But still."

Hermione stepped up onto the carriage pushing all the way to the end, with Ginny sitting next to her. The rest of the group had finally caught up. As they all climbed into the carriage as well, Parvati giggled, "You two sure did run off quick. Fred said the funniest thing!"

"Did he?" Hermione asked, Parvati clearly missed the sarcasm in her voice and began telling the story. Ginny snorted.

By the time the carriage reached the castle, Hermione was ready to throw herself off of a cliff. Parvati had clearly gotten dumber over the summer and Lavender had gotten louder. Or maybe it was her current throbbing headache that made them act that way?

The welcoming feast seemed to fly by. Professor Dumbledore had his normal announcements directed at the First Years and the Sorting Ceremony was short. Hermione could not help but notice that Fred and George stayed close to the group, creating a link between the Golden Trio and Lavender's gang. However, Fred and George had multiple private conversations that no one could understand, not even Ginny. Hermione also could not help but notice that Ginny was very distracted looking for someone the entire meal.

When everyone was dismissed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione started off. Ginny told Hermione she would see her in a little bit so they could 'catch up'. Hermione had barely reached the Grand Staircase when Fred finally caught her.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You've been quiet since we saw each other on the train." Fred asked grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her back from Ron and Harry as her two friends started up the stairs.

"Nothing," Hermione pulled her arm out of Fred's grasp and took a step to the side to avoid the crowd of people heading upstairs to bed. "I just overheard you and George talking about 'fucking Lavender and seeing where she stands'. It was rude."

"Why would you care? You don't even like Lavender." Fred crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do too, she's very—" Hermione sighed; even she knew she did not have an argument for that. "Well, that isn't the point. It isn't right that you are encouraging George to do that."

"Why would it matter? Lavender has done the same thing to multiple other guys. She's used to it; and if not, she certainly deserves it." Fred shook his head. "I still don't understand why that would upset you with me. It isn't like you would do anything like that, so why would you worry?"

"Oh! Of course not, because I'm just a goody-two-shoes, bookworm! Right?" Hermione snapped, "Is that what you are trying to say?" Now she really knew she was being unreasonable.

"Yea, that's what I meant." Fred snapped back sarcastically. "Obviously not Hermione. How would you even know how I view you? We are never alone to find out. You are too busy with your nose in a book!"

Hermione sure was getting a lot of "How would you know?"s today. She glared at Fred and spun on her heel. She was already at the top of the first flight of stairs on Grand Staircase by the time Ginny reached Fred.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, "I haven't heard her blow up like that since Ron was a dick to her at the Yule Ball."

"I don't know what I did." Fred shook his head. "I upset her, but I don't know why or how."

"You know, Fred, sometimes you really aren't that smart." Ginny sighed and began climbing the stairs to catch up with Hermione.

Hermione was lying on her back on her bed with a pillow over her face when Ginny caught up to her. "Shit you move fast." Ginny panted slightly.

"He thinks I'm insane."

Ginny laughed, sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed. "No he doesn't. If he does, then when you go downstairs in ten minutes to apologize, you can tell him you just have a headache and it made you irritated."

Hermione sat up, "I could do that. What if he isn't down there? What if he is, but he isn't alone?"

"He will be, and I'll make sure he's alone. At least mostly." Ginny smiled and patted Hermione's leg. "Now, let's talk about how jealous you are."

"I am not jealous!" Hermione snapped. "I have no reason to be jealous." Hermione had nearly convinced herself of that all night. Why would she be jealous when she had no previous feelings for the redheaded jokester? Well, that may not be entirely true. There may have been a few times when she had watched the guys play Quidditich at the Burrow half naked, something about a few of them being "shirts" and the others "skins". Not to mention the few run-ins they had in the hallways after Fred's shower when he would wander the hall in just a towel, his hair still dripping water down his chest.

"Uh huh, well. I can help you out a little, clothes-wise and make-up. Maybe some hair, not that it looks bad." Ginny laughed at Hermione's scowl, "But if you are going to catch my dumbass brother's attention, you are going to have to step it up a bit."

Hermione looked over her shoulder into her mirror, her hair could look a little better and her clothes were a little baggy. "I just never had an interest in any of that."

Ginny nodded, "Me either, up until last year. Oddly enough, Lavender helped me out. But only if I could get Dean Thomas to sleep with her."

Hermione laughed, "I heard about that! Oh hey, did you ever find your mystery man at dinner tonight?"

Ginny's smile dropped off her face and was replaced with a serious look. "Shush. Yes I did. However, we can't talk about him in front of _anyone_."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "Why not? Who is he?" Ginny shook her head. "Give me a hint."

"Harry and Ron would never understand." Ginny said finally. "You could. But they wouldn't ever. So they cannot find out, if I tell you."

"Wait, you couldn't possibly mean…Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny blushed slightly.

Hermione burst out laughing, "Damn straight they would never understand. He sure is hot though. I heard he's been working out playing Quidditich all summer long."

"Oh I know, believe me!" Ginny laughed. "I saw him in Diagon Alley a little while ago. He acted different than his normal arrogant self, meaning he spoke to me first and wasn't an ass. He called me Ginny."

Hermione looked surprised. "So what do you want to do?"

"At least shag him."

Hermione grinned, "I will help you if you help me, however, I don't know how I can. Deal, Weasley?"

Ginny grinned back, "Absolutely. You should talk to Fred, he should be back now."

Hermione bit her lip. "Okay."

"I'll be here, when you get back. We have to start working on your wardrobe right away for tomorrow." Ginny smirked, "I bet Lavender would be thrilled to help."

"She'll tell George."

"True. I'll make sure Fred is alone, and then you can head over." The two girls stood up and headed downstairs again. True to her word, Ginny managed to draw Lee Jordan away from Fred, leaving him alone sitting on one of the couches in front of the fire. Hermione took a deep breath and walked around the couch. Standing near the end, she asked, "Can I sit down."

"Course you can Hermione." Fred moved his legs off of the couch, letting Hermione sit down.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a minute or so before Hermione touched Fred's arm to get his attention. Fred looked at her and gave her a lopsided grin. He clearly could not stay upset for long.

His smile put a little courage in Hermione. "I feel so dumb having blown up on you like that earlier. I have an awful headache and I was just being overdramatic. I'm sorry."

Fred laughed, "No, don't be. You have a point, we shouldn't treat Lavender like that. I mean she's really—"

"No she definitely deserves it." Hermione interjected. "She's kind of trashy, nice enough though."

Fred laughed, "I'm glad your 'headache' is over with Hermione. But I'm beat, I'mma hit the sack." He stood up and stretched. He looked down at her and smiled, "Good night 'Moine. Don't worry about the argument, as far as I'm concerned it never happened."

Hermione smiled at him, "Good night Fred." She stood up and made her way up the stairs towards the Girls' Dormitories, glancing back to give Fred another smile since he was watching her walk upstairs.

Ginny was standing next to Hermione's bed. All of Hermione's clothes were spread out on the bed including, much to Hermione's embarrassment, her undergarments. "Ginny, you have _everything_ out!" She tried to gather some of her panties before any of the other girls came out of the bathroom.

"If you have to hide them from another girl, then you need new stuff." Ginny shook her head, "How can you expect to feel comfortable wearing them in front of Fred if you want to hide them when they aren't even on you?"

"Who said anything about wearing them in front of Fred?" Hermione mumbled.

"Yeah, because you two are just gonna 'hold hands'." Ginny scoffed. Hermione laughed.

"We are going to be here all night."


	2. Taking Charge, I Suppose

**Bird Songs**

**Chapter Two: Taking Charge, I Suppose**

It was true, Ginny and Hermione had not gone to sleep until well after four that morning. However, both Ginny and Hermione were comfortable with what Hermione had to wear until her shipments came in from the stores they had ordered from. Ginny had been most fascinated with the Muggle store Victoria's Secret. ("That's fantastic, there are so many bras! Two cup sizes? Never…") Hermione made a mental note to buy Ginny some items from there for Christmas.

Her first outfit was just her school uniform with a few of Ginny's modifications. "We don't want to make it too obvious. But you are going to slowly unbutton a button a day okay, until you reach there. Today, we are doing this." Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at the hem of Hermione's skirt, the hem went up an inch. "We'll do that once a week."

Hermione was horrified. "I don't want to look like a slut!"

Ginny laughed, "A modest slut is something to be proud about. Besides you are only a slut if you sleep with the whole school. Ask Lavender."

The two girls laughed. Ginny also helped Hermione get her hair under control a little more by magically curling it so it was tamer. It came out looking very nice, Ron noticed at least. When Ginny was getting ready herself, Hermione took out a mascara wand and swiped it across her lashes. She at least knew how to do her own make-up.

By the time they were both finished getting ready, Hermione was very impressed. She actually looked appealing. Not that she thought she was ugly before, but now she felt like she could draw attention. Ginny looked smoking, she was obviously on a mission. Hermione and Ginny went their separate ways after they ate. Both of the girls had gotten a couple of admiring looks, but not from the ones they wanted the looks from.

The school days flew by until it was finally Saturday. The guys could not wait to get out to the Quidditich pitch to play a quick game before lunch. Hermione and Ginny were both invited to join, but Ginny declined claiming she had some 'homework' she wanted to get out of the way so that she could get trashed tonight and into Sunday. Hermione shook her head and said that she should probably stay back too, but she could not come up with an excuse quick enough because Harry told the group she would go.

Hermione spent half an hour getting ready, adding a little more make-up: eyeliner and more mascara. She also picked out too-short shorts and a dark green v-neck short sleeve shirt. By the time she finished, everyone was getting back to Common Room waiting. Fred grinned at her and said, "You know we are only going to the Pitch right?"

Hermione smiled back at him, "What do you mean?" She headed down the stairs, catching up to Harry and Ron. Fred watched her ass.

"Careful there Fred. She's not a play toy." George warned as he walked by his brother, tossing him his broomstick.

Hermione sat and watched the guys place Quidditich for an hour before getting bored. She was also beginning to sweat. She leaned back on her hands on the grass, letting her hair hang on the grass and off of her neck. She fanned herself with one hand; sweat was glistening on her chest. Hermione was positive she made the worst decision to sit in the sun to get a better view. She closed her eyes.

Fred landed on the ground next to her. He cast a shadow across her body. Hermione opened one eye and smiled. "All done?"

Fred was looking at her legs before his eyes jumped to her face. "Yes." He offered her his hand to pull her up.

"It's too hot to walk up to the castle," Ron complained as he landed nearby with Harry. George also landed close by.

"I'm gonna shower in the locker room first." George laughed, "Fuck going to lunch like this." The other guys agreed, Harry and Ron followed George. Fred held back, still looking down at Hermione.

Hermione smirked, "What? You don't want to shower?"

"I will." Fred was looking at her oddly.

"What?" Hermione asked, her previous confidence—the one that had been building over the past week from the looks she received from the guys in school—was beginning to fade.

"I like what you did with your hair." Was all Fred said before he walked into the locker room. Hermione sat on the grass confused. She was definitely going to have to ask Ginny about that.

It only took the guys fifteen minutes to shower and be back out in their everyday clothes, their Quidditich get-up over their shoulders. Fred was obviously back to his normal self because he came over to Hermione and laughed, "You are right where I left you." He winked and before she knew it, he had ducked down and lifted her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Hermione let out a surprised squeak. Fred carried her part way up to the school before he put her down, walking at a slower pace than the rest of the guys. No one was surprised with Fred and Hermione's behavior, both of them have gotten along well when put in the same situations.

"So are you going to that party tonight?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. Ginny will probably want me to come along." Hermione shrugged. "Are you?"

"Yea, I think so." Fred shrugged, "I know George and Lavender are going to go so me and the guys are gonna have to clear out of the room for a bit." He laughed. "It should be fun though. Hopefully I'll see you there." Fred smiled and followed George into the Great Hall. Hermione headed upstairs to meet up with Ginny again.

"He was looking at me weird and then he was like 'I like your hair.' What the hell is that?" Hermione asked Ginny when the two of them were sitting on her bed later that night.

"All I can think is maybe you've actually caught his attention? That was fast though." Ginny shrugged, "Just don't let him think you are a fuck. He's my brother and all, but he could do that. I know George would."

"I know he's going to the party tonight. He asked if I was going."

"You and I are going, but we are going to have fun together and with other guys." Ginny smiled, "We can't let these guys think they have all of our attention and what better way to show them than to show it right in front of them."

Hermione just shook her head. "We should get ready."

It took Hermione an hour to get her hair and make-up to look exactly how she wanted it to. She was wearing a tight red dress with a low neckline and a short hemline. The dress, she borrowed from Lavender. It was the least revealing thing in her closet. Hermione's hair straightened to a pin. She quickly threw her robes over her outfit and met Ginny outside her door. The party was located in the dungeons near the Slytherin Common Room. Everyone was supposed to wear their school robes over their outfits—especially the girls.

In truth, no one was very quiet or sneaky going down to the party. Miraculously not a single teacher said anything. Professor Dumbledore actually waved to Harry and a few other students as he made his way, humming, down the hall to his office.

Hermione and Ginny stopped outside a door in the damp dungeon. "I guess this is it." Ginny shrugged. She pushed the area of the wall after the door. The door glowed an emerald green before it swung open. It was very quiet until Hermione and Ginny actually stepped into the room, they clearly had stepped through a silencing charm—as well as a couple others—they were now no longer wearing their robes and were looking at a large mass of dancing students. The music was pounding. The Slytherins had also placed charms to make the room change colors and sparkles dance around the room.

"Wow, this is impressive." Hermione laughed. "For Slytherins of course."

Ginny smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her towards the dance floor as a popular Muggle song came on: _Where Dem Girls At_ by David Guetta. The girls were not dancing alone for long when Harry and Ron to join them. Ginny immediately began dancing on Harry, much to Ron's displeasure. Hermione certainly was not about to dance with Ron the way Ginny was dancing with Harry. Harry's face was nearly as red as Ginny's hair because of the way she was dancing. Ginny's ass was in Harry's crotch and she was bent at the waist, rubbing against him. Ron had already gone from red in the face to green. Hermione did not have to wait long until she was no longer dancing alone. A Sixth Year Ravenclaw had come up behind her and smiled in a friendly way. He introduced himself as Andrew. Hermione smiled back and began dancing with him—in a slightly less provocative way than Ginny.

A little while later, the crowd split to let through Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Actually it split to let Draco through, Pansy was like a leech alongside him. Both Ginny and Hermione saw him at the same time. Ginny barely even reacted, except for dancing even more seductive than she was before. She also made and held eye contact with Draco for a minute. Draco's only remark was, "Slutty as always Weaselette."

"What did he just say?" Harry growled.

"Leave it, Harry." Ginny snapped, sounding hurt. "I don't need you to fight my battles." Ginny was an excellent actress.

Hermione then began to wonder exactly where a certain redhead man was. She craned her neck to get a better view, but she still did not see him.

"Who are you looking for Hermione?" Ron yelled loudly over the music.

"No one! Just looking at the room!" Hermione lied. Another glance around and her eyes finally landed on her man—no implications there. Fred was laughing and talking to George while a girl, a blonde girl, shoved her ass into Fred's dick. Fred did not have too much interest in the girl, but that did not stop her from trying. Or from Hermione getting a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Ginny, I'm really thirsty."

Ginny nodded and broke away from the group. "What's up?" She asked as the two neared the table with all of the drinks on it. There were at least twenty different bottles on the table filled with different colored alcohols. Some of them were wizarding, but most of them were Muggle. Hermione grabbed one of the closest bottles to her: Captain Morgan. She poured some into two cups and then grabbed some Coca Cola.

"He's dancing with that girl, that blonde girl, that Jesse girl." Hermione scowled as she faced Ginny. She handed Ginny her drink.

"Go intervene! I bet he would love if you were to 'take charge' of him!" Ginny winked.

"What do I do? Just walk over there and grab him." Ginny nodded.

Hermione took a deep breath and a long drink, shaking her head at the burning sensation. She then headed straight for Fred. When she reached him, she reached out and grabbed his arm. Fred barely had time to react before Hermione had turned around and pushed herself against his groin. She could hear Fred's chuckle rumble in his chest. "Well, well. Taking charge now, huh, 'Moine?"

Hermione just responded with repeating the dance moves Ginny had taught her the night before. Fred was a much better dancer than Andrew. He put his hands on the front of Hermione's hips, pulling her against him more. Hermione smirked as Jesse glared daggers at her.

Fred's breathe tickled the hair along her ear, "You look really nice tonight Hermione." Hermione smiled. "The way you dance, I didn't think you knew how." Hermione shrugged, and turned around. Her dancing would have worked better if Fred was not so tall. She took a step back, as if to leave, but Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her close to his chest. He was a full head taller than her, leaving her face to press against his hard chest. Hermione only got to enjoy it for a moment because the next moment Fred had his hands on her ass directing her movement. Moving with the flow, Hermione draped one arm around Fred's neck and let the other fall on his forearm. His very muscular forearm.

It was as if Ginny's voice was in Hermione's mind saying, "Entice him to want you."

Hermione response was leaning her head back to let her hair drape off of her neck and expose her throat. Beads of sweat were beginning to drip down her chest and down the valley of her breasts. She let the hand on his arm slide upwards, reaching his sleeve and pushing it up further before she finally made eye contact with him. Fred's eyes were slightly darker with lust. He was openly staring at her breasts' curves. Hermione smiled slightly before pushing herself against him even harder. She could have sworn she heard Fred groan slightly.

The song came to an end, and right before a new one could start up, Hermione stepped back from Fred and threw him a smile. She then proceeded to flip her hair over her shoulder and make her way slowly back to Ginny. She left a very frustrated Fred behind in her wake. This was so unlike her to act like this. Ginny was clearly rubbing off on her. "That was taking charge, I suppose." Hermione mumbled.

**Author's Note: Let me know what you think. Is it happening too fast? Not fast enough? How is Hermione? How about Fred? Review please!  
>xoxox<strong>


	3. Rumor Has It

**Bird Songs**

**Chapter 3: Rumor Has It…**

After the party, Hermione did her best to avoid Fred. Of course, she told Ginny she would flirt with him when she had the chance without being too obvious. That was a lie. Hermione would smile at Fred if she saw him in the hallways and duck into various classrooms—whether they were her class or not—and wait for him to pass. At dinner she skillfully managed to place herself on the same side as Fred, but too far away to have a proper conversation. To say Hermione had been terrified with the way she had acted at the party would have been an understatement. It had been nearly two weeks since the party and Hermione had not had to say more than four words to Fred. She was quite impressed with herself.

Hermione now stood in one of many rows of tall bookshelves in the library. The quiet of the library was slightly eerie. However, it gave comfort to Hermione. Sitting on a stepstool next to her was a pile of three thick, leather-bound books. She was desperately trying to reach another one without having to put her precious books on the floor when someone's arm reached over her head and pulled the book out. Hermione turned around to tell the person thanks when her voice caught in her throat. Fred Weasley stood in front of her with a grin on his face.

"Little short, huh?" He smiled cheerfully at her.

Hermione smiled weakly back at him and took the book he was holding out to her. "Hah, yeah. Sure am."

"Now why wouldn't you use this nice little stool?"

"Then I would have to put my books on the floor or put them back on their correct shelves and I couldn't do that!" Hermione said quickly and then flushed red. "I mean…"

Fred laughed, "I understand. You and your books." He picked up the four books and headed out of the row of books. He seemed to spot Hermione's bookbag and head over to her table. Hermione had no choice but to follow, clutching her book to her chest. What would she say to him?

Hermione sat down and placed the book she was carrying carefully on the table next to her essay. She began flipping through the pages until she got to the one she wanted. Fred was looking through another of her books, clearly not interested. He looked so out of place among all of the books on the table and her quills and paper.

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione asked suddenly. Fred looked up in surprise. "I mean, why are you in the library? You never come here, except for detention."

Fred shrugged, "I was just wandering around. You know, hanging out."

"And you are alone. Where's George?" Hermione looked over her shoulder as if she expected George to be right behind her.

"You are awfully paranoid," Fred muttered. "Can't I just be in the library?"

"I guess." Hermione shrugged. "I'm just going to work on my essay. It probably won't be thrilling." She smiled, "But you are welcome to stay."

Fred laughed, "No, you are right. It is weird being in here. I'll leave you to your paper." Fred stood up and pointed to her paper. "You misspelled Spagyric. There is only one 'I'. Maybe now that we've chatted, you can stop avoiding me. I don't like it."

Hermione scowled down at her paper, realizing he was right. She had not even comprehended what he said last until he was already to the library door. "Stupid Alchemy." Hermione muttered to herself.

Hermione was surprised to discover that she had finished her paper in time to quickly run downstairs to get something to eat. Unfortunately she had to bring her book bag to the table on a Friday night. As if people did not think she was a nerd to begin with. Luckily for her, there were not a lot of people in the Dining Hall so no one really took notice of her. Only a couple of Gryffindors were sitting at the table, Lavender and Parvati were among them. Hermione sat quietly and ate her meal while she read. However, she could not help but notice that Lavender was obviously talking about her to Parvati. Hermione rolled her eyes to herself, writing their whispers off to them being gossipers.

Hermione wolfed down the rest of her food and quickly picked up her bookbag. She ducked her head since it seemed nearly the entire Hall was watching her. Feeling incredibly self-conscious, Hermione hurried from the Hall and speed-walked all the way to the Common Room. The Common Room was even worse; nearly everyone was whispering and very nearly pointing at her. She looked up to Harry and Ron disappearing into their dorm room. She quickly hurried up the stairs and past all of the strange looks. She pushed open the door to the 5th Year Boys' dorm only slightly before she was met with Ron's angry voice. She paused before opening the door all the way.

"Fucking my sister is he?" Ron growled, "I knew everyone else fucked him. But not her! Didn't think she was like them but I guess—"

"Don't Ron." Harry warned. "These are just rumors, you aren't going to say anything to anyone. Especially since you haven't even asked her."

Hermione stifled a gasp before she let the door close softly behind her. She quickly ducked down the stairs and up to the Girls' Dorm. Ginny was lying in her bed reading a book. "Ginny, they know."

Ginny looked up at her, "What?"

"Harry and Ron know about you and—and you know!"

"How, only you, me, and him know!"

"Well, do you think he told anyone?"

Ginny and Draco had hooked up a few days after the party. It was obviously a mutual agreement to keep things quiet between the two of them. Neither wanted to dirty their reputations. Ginny had said it was only a onetime thing, but Hermione was pretty sure that Ginny was actually really interested in the Slytherin Sex God.

Ginny shook her head. "I doubt it. I have to talk to him, I'll owl him. We can't be seen talking obviously."

"Harry and Ron are waiting here to ask you about it." Hermione warned, "You may want to put off on the letter."

Ginny nodded and stood up to go to the Common Room. "Oh, Fred was looking for you." She winked. Hermione just laughed. When Ginny left the room she sighed.

"Yeah, he found me."

Hermione was walking out of the Great Hall the next day after lunch when she heard a shrill Ginny yelling in the Entrance Hall. She stood a few feet away from Draco Malfoy who had Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. The two ogres looked nervously at each other. Draco was fuming. Crowds of people were already forming around them.

"Shut up Ferret!" Ginny snarled.

Draco sneered at her and threw back, "I would never sleep with the likes of you Muggle-lover."

"I guess that makes two of us. I would never pick up Parkinson's sloppy seconds!"

The crowds leaving the Great Hall were pushing the two fighting students apart. The separation made their duel seem futile now. Clearly ending it, Draco glared at her one last time before heading up the Grand Staircase. Hermione came up behind Ginny and put a hand on her arm.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry—"

Ginny cut her off, "Not now, I have to go find Draco."

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"It was staged," Ginny shrugged. "We planned the whole thing." With that, Ginny headed up the stairs in the general direction Draco went. Hermione laughed slightly before she shook her head. She turned on her heel and walked down a separate set of stairs to the dungeons for Potions.

Hermione yawned; she was sitting at one of the tables in the Common Room with her nearly finished essay in front of her. It was very late on a Friday night in early December. Christmas break was around the corner. She was, of course, getting all of her homework done before the weekend as usual. However, she was awfully tired and this essay was taking a long time. Hermione yawned again. The crackle of the fire was very soothing, and, even from this distance, its heat washed over her like a blanket. This time she put her head down and thought to herself, _I'm just resting my eyes. Just a minute._

Fred crept through the portrait hole as quietly as he could. It would do him no good to be caught now, not after all the trouble he went through to get his late night snack from the House Elves in the kitchen. He was about to head up the stairs to the Boys' Dorm when a sigh caught his attention. He froze thinking he was caught. Fred looked over his shoulder and saw curly brown hair buried in a set of arms. Fred had a look of amusement on his face as he headed over to Hermione. A million and one pranks came into his mind as he stood looking at her, but he refused every single one. He looked at the papers spread out on the table. _Homework? On Friday? Of course 'Mione._

Fred collected all of the papers and placed them neatly back in Hermione's bag. He looked at her sleeping form deciding he could not just leave her there. Fred slung her bag over his shoulder and carefully put her arm over his shoulder. He lifted her easily, slightly surprised at how light she was. Hermione snuggled her face into his chest as she slept, Fred could not help but smile. He headed towards the Girls' Dorm. However, before Fred even stepped on the stairs, they quivered giving him a clear warning of the curse on them. "Right," He muttered.

Instead Fred turned to the Boys' Dorm stairs and carefully carried her up the stairs. He placed her carefully in his bed. Fred unhooked Hermione's shoes and tugged the blankets over her sleeping form. Fred was very unprepared for what happened the next day after his good deed.

Hermione woke the next morning in a bed. A different bed than her own. In reality she did not even remember getting up and going to bed. The blanket was heavier than hers, keeping her nice and warm. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the musky scent of male. Her eyes shot open and she gave a slight yelp when she saw Fred's sleeping form asleep in the chair next to her. He jumped and opened his eyes.

"Morning 'Mione." Fred yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"What did you do?" Hermione snapped, nervously holding the blanket closer to her. She lowered her voice when George gave a loud snore, "How did I get here?"

Fred shrugged, "I found you sleeping at the table in the Common Room. I was going to bring you to your bed, but that curse with the stairs…" Fred trailed off at Hermione's look.

Hermione was looking at him with a mixture of confusion, mistrust, and a little something else. "That was very…nice of you, Fred. Thanks." She threw the covers off of her and got out of bed. "I would appreciate if we kept this to ourselves of course. For, you know, obvious reasons."

"You mean how Ronnikins would have a terrible fit?" Fred smirked.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that."

"What? My mother gave him that name. I can't do anything to change it." Hermione laughed. She picked up her shoes and crept out of the dorm. Pausing at the door she watched Fred climb in his bed. He threw her a wink, causing a smile to flash across her face.

A few hours later, Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall eating an early lunch with Ron and Harry. Many of the other Gryffindors were seated at the table as well. Fred and George were sitting a few ways away muttering to each other. Hermione saw Fred shrug and then glance her way and smiled. Hermione smiled back, ignoring Lavender's and Parvati's gossiping whispers. She continued to eat her food when Ginny walked into the Hall. She gave Hermione a sickeningly sweet smile.

"'Mione, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Hermione looked up, surprised, with an eyebrow raised. "Um, yeah. Sure." Ginny practically dragged her from the room. "Gin, what is going on?"

"You know Hermione, rumor has it you and Fred are sleeping together." Ginny said slowly with a brilliant smirk on her face.

Hermione whipped around, "What?! Absolutely not!"

Ginny laughed, "I figured you wouldn't have screwed him without telling me. But you know, with some rumors come truth." She winked.

"Well I mean, I guess someone could have seen me leaving his room this morning. But—"

"What?!" Ginny scowled at her, "You did screw him."

"No Ginny, I did not _sleep _with him." Hermione shook her head.

"That's not what everyone is saying."

"I'm going to talk to Fred."

"You mean in front of everyone? Yeah, that will stop the rumors." Ginny shrugged.

Hermione glared at her and snapped, "Then I'll wait until later when he comes back to the Tower to get his Quidditich stuff."

"Ooh, you know his schedule?" Ginny giggled, "You must love him."

"Shut up."

Hermione was sitting in one of the few comfortable armchairs in front of fireplace when Fred got back to the Common Room. He immediately split from George and headed over to Hermione. "Hey 'Mione, Ginny said you wanted to talk to me?"

Hermione paused. She had been waiting to talk to Fred for the past half hour, yet she had not come up with one thing to say. "Ron is going to have a fit."

Fred laughed; he nudged Hermione over until she was nearly off of the seat before he sat down on the chair. He then pulled her more on top of him. "Why are you so concerned about Ron's feelings? It isn't like you want to be with him right?" Hermione was too busy focusing on the fact that she was now sitting in Fred's lap and his hand was on her leg. "Oh shit, Hermione, I didn't know." Fred started to get up.

"What are you doing?" Hermione snapped, coming to her senses. "Sit down."

Fred chuckled. The sound rumbled in his chest as he sat back down. Hermione smiled. "No, I do not want to be with him at all. Actually I wish people would stop saying that I belong with him."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think you two belong together." Fred gave her a shy smile. No, not shy. Fred Weasley does not do shy. It must all be in her head.

Hermione laughed, "Well, I guess I wanted to talk about how apparently we slept together. Did you hear? I wonder when anyone was going to tell us?"

Fred grinned, "Oh, you didn't know? I thought I was the only one." He winked at her. Hermione continued to giggle.

"Hey, have you ever slept with anyone?" Fred asked after a moment of them laughing.

Hermione's face turned scarlet. She slightly stammered, "Yes."

Fred looked at her surprised. "You have? Who? Not Krum? Oh Merlin."

Hermione's face burned even more. "Actually, yes it was Krum. But no he wasn't my first." She stood up with a scowl on her face. "I would appreciate if you did not judge me Fred Weasley." With that, Hermione stormed her way up the stairs to the Girls' Dorm.

"Uh oh, lovers' quarrel." Someone snickered, loudly.

"Shut your mouth." Hermione snarled.

**Author's Note: Let me know what you think, I love reviews. They help me keep the story going the way you all like it. Add your input and ideas. Thanks!  
>xoxox<strong>


	4. Happy Christmas, Ronald!

**Bird Songs**

**Chapter 4: Happy Christmas, Ronald!**

Ginny glared at her older brother. "Do you see where you screwed up this time, Fred?"

Ginny and Fred were sitting around the table in the Common Room. It had been a week since Hermione and Fred's disagreement. Everyone was packing up to head home for the winter holidays. Rumors about Fred and Hermione had begun to die down since Ron had "put his foot down" and stopped the rumors. In reality, it was because they were rarely seen together lately. At that moment, only Fred and Ginny were downstairs.

Fred hung his head, resting them on his hands. "Yes Ginny. I do, and I don't need you to add your fucking input."

Ginny looked surprised at Fred's swearing. He was always so laid back, even when she yelled at him. "Fred, what's wrong?"

"I don't understand why she frustrates me so damn much." Fred snapped, "I mean, what the fuck did I do? I only seem to upset her." Ginny reached out and patted his forearm.

"How about you just try talking to her? Tell her you didn't mean to upset her." Ginny smiled, "Hermione can be sensitive sometimes. It sucks to have the 'goody-two-shoes' title on you for the past five years. Maybe she just needs a little trouble to in her life to make things better. Or a trouble-maker." Ginny winked. Fred just shook his head.

"I don't know about that Gin, but thanks anyways." Fred shrugged as Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs lugging her trunk. She pulled out her wand and spelled the trunk to float down the stairs. Fred stood up and headed up the stairs to the Boys' Dorm.

"You don't know the half of it." Ginny muttered as Hermione began walking down the stairs. "Hey Hermione." Ginny smiled brightly and spoke loudly. "You all packed?"

Hermione nodded as the trunk settled down next to her. "Yup, I hope things are better at the Burrow. I need a break from here."

Ginny smiled, "I'm sure things will be different."

"What do you know?"

"Absolutely nothing, I just am aware of the fact that Lavender and Parvati are not going to be there since they are the cause of your stress." Ginny half lied. Hermione seemed to buy it since she nodded and sat down. Once the entire Weasley clan, Harry, Luna, and Hermione were completely packed and their luggage was sitting in a neat pile in the Common Room with a piece of paper with "Burrow" written on it on top of it, they all headed downstairs to meet the Hogwarts Express.

The ride back to King's Cross seemed to fly by. Hermione actually enjoyed herself, laughing with Ron and Harry, Ron had been terribly cross to her since the rumors about her and Fred had begun. However, he had gotten over it the moment Luna had kissed him. By the time the train had pulled into the station, snow was falling outside. It did not take long for the snow to begin piling up and slowing traffic, both pedestrian and vehicle.

By the time the group got to the Burrow and got settled, the snow had covered the ground with well over a foot of snow. Soon the Weasleys and guests were snowed in. Well, as snowed in as a group of wizards could be. Since it was still early, Fred, George, and Harry had packed down a large area of snow where the group could play Quidditich without landing in a foot and a half of snow, and the girls could sit and watch.

As the remaining sunlight was slowly dying on the horizon in a blast of reds, golds, and oranges, the boys called it quits—mostly because Ron was losing to Fred and Harry and he was sick of it. It was all good timing since Mrs. Weasley was waiting to start dinner. The group trudged back down the hill to the Burrow once more. Once inside, everyone shook the snow off of their shoulders and removed their jackets. Fred stopped Hermione before she headed into the kitchen with everyone else.

"Hermione, do you think you could take a quick walk with me before dinner?" Fred asked quietly.

"Of course." Hermione's heart sped up; the two had not said much to each other since their disagreement. She quickly grabbed her coat and pulled on her gloves and hat once more. Fred held the half-wall-half-window-door open for Hermione once she was all ready. The two of them walked in silence for a while, making their way around the garden. The normally green, purple, and red plants were covered with a blanket of pure white snow. A few late birds tweeted their songs before they tucked into their homes. After circling the garden nearly two times, Hermione stopped walking and looked at Fred. Once he turned to look at her, Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"I didn't mean to offend you Hermione; I'm sorry. I just want you to know that." Fred said before Hermione could say anything, "I'm sure Krum was great. I didn't realize that me saying that would upset you. I should have been smarter with what I said. I say stupid things a lot."

"I know you didn't mean to upset me." Hermione smiled. "But yes, he really was that bad. It was completely awkward actually. I just hate having the whole—"

"Good girl label. I understand." Fred cut in quickly.

"You understand? How can you understand? Everyone loves you Fred." Hermione shrugged as she put her hand on his forearm. His muscles flexed slightly. "You can get anyone and the only label you have is you make everyone laugh."

"I don't know if I can get anyone." Fred shook his head. "Not the one I want." He was staring down at her hand on his arm. Hesitantly he took a step closer to her, just as Hermione dropped her hand off of his arm. "There is something different about you 'Mione. I just can't put my finger on it." He chuckled as her face blushed, he could see it even in the dying light. "You've caught my attention."

"I have?" Hermione squeaked slightly.

Fred moved closer still. "I would have thought you knew that from the way you were dancing with me at the party. But confusingly, you avoided me for the weeks after that until I waited in the library for you to show up…I knew you would."

"I knew you had no reason to be in there!" Hermione smiled up at him. Snowflakes began to fall once more.

Fred smiled back at her. Hermione reached up and brushed away the snow that was beginning to settle in his hair. Fred only paused for half a second before he put one hand on Hermione's back, pulling her against him, and using the other to cup her face. He leaned forward, his hair falling over his forehead. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat.

"Oy! Fred, Hermione! Where are you two?" Ron's voiced yelled across the yard, startling the two. "I'm starving, hurry it up!"

Fred released Hermione, somewhat reluctantly. He had a disappointed look on his face. "Well, I'm glad we had this talk." Hermione smiled. After a moment of looking at each other again, the two headed back towards the house for dinner.

Hermione sat with a dreamy smile on her face on Ginny's bed. The two girls had retreated to the safety of Ginny's bedroom to talk.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Ginny asked, she opened her top drawer and pulled out a large T-shirt.

Hermione smiled at Ginny, "I think Fred tried to kiss me."

Ginny, who was halfway through taking her shirt off, stared at Hermione through the opening to her shirt and arms. "What?!" She pulled her shirt all the way off, "He kissed you?"

"Well, no…But I think that was his aim until Ron called us." Hermione stood up and removed her own shirt and jeans.

"So that was what you were doing on your 'walk'!" Ginny winked, looking very much like her brothers.

"We walked too." Hermione laughed. Hermione pulled a simple blue tank top over her head as well and pulled on a pair of gray, baggy, loose sweatpants. Ginny sported short shorts. A quiet knock sounded at Ginny's door. Hermione opened it slightly to reveal Harry and Ron.

"You two ready?" He asked with a smile. Harry's shaggy black hair looked shaggier than ever, almost as if he had just woken up. Ron stood next to him with a goofy smile on his face while Luna dreamily held his hand. Fred and George hovered next to the stairs waiting for the rest of them. The group headed downstairs to the living room where they clustered around on the many old beat-up couches with their worn plaid cushions and pillows. Hermione perched herself on one end of the couch and snatched the throw blanket that was hanging over it. She wrapped it comfortably around her, it was terrible cold. If there is one thing Hermione Granger hated, it was the cold. However, she was only there for a moment before Fred flopped down next to her, stealing some of her blanket to wrap around himself. Hermione just smiled at him, slightly shaking her head.

Hermione was content listening to the group talk until Ginny asked about what the game Truth or Dare was. Hermione rolled her eyes when Harry jumped to tell them. _Probably looking for a kiss from Ginny_. The group jumped back and forth with dares until Hermione, who was set on getting Harry back for giving her the Truth to tell about her sexual encounter with Victor Krum, asked, "Harry, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Harry smirked.

"I dare you to serenade Mrs. Weasley and try to kiss her."

Harry's smirk faltered. "No."

"You have to." Hermione smiled triumphantly. "You wanted to play."

"Hermione, Harry may not come back with all of his gentleman parts." George waggled his eyebrows.

"Do it." Ginny laughed. Ron was scowling like usual. However, Luna had an extremely happy expression on her face as she stared at Ron. Hermione leaned back, comfortably leaning against Fred's arm while Harry stood up from his seat. With one last scowl on his face, directed at Hermione, Harry headed to the kitchen. The group sat silently for a moment before Fred trailed a finger lightly down the back of Hermione's arm. Hermione let out a soft sigh. Fred's finger trailed along her arm, lazily drawing soft designs on her skin.

"Oh Molly," Harry sang, as he leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen. His voice jolted Hermione from Fred's antics. "Molly, my loooooveeeee. Oh, how I adore you!" He knelt to his knees and grasped Molly's hand.

"Go away Harry." Molly patted the side of Harry's face. "You are far too skinny for me." Molly winked at the group of giggling teens as she bustled her way upstairs. Harry came back from the kitchen, his face burning redder than Ron's hair. He sat down on the floor next to Ginny's feet dejected.

"I'm not playing anymore." He joked. Then he looked up at Ginny and asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Ginny smiled.

"Who was the last person you had sex with?"

"Oh, bloody hell Harry!" George groaned.

"That's our sister!" Fred shook his head. Ron had gone a sickly green.

"Dean Thomas. You all knew that." Ginny shrugged. Harry seemed to accept her answer and soon the group returned to their game. Ginny glanced at Hermione, a slightly panicked expression on her face as if to say _do they know?_ Hermione could only shrug back at her.

By the time two o'clock had rolled around, Hermione was nearly asleep on Fred's shoulder. He had resumed his playful touches to her arm again and it was slowly lulling her to sleep. Ron and Luna had gone upstairs nearly an hour ago; George had followed shortly after that. Ginny was talking quietly with Harry as they snuggled in an armchair on the other side of the room.

"What?" Hermione asked softly.

"I asked if you wanted to go to bed." Fred repeated himself. She nodded sleepily before snuggling against his chest. Fred chuckled and murmured, "We can't sleep here. We can sleep in my room if you would like…"

Hermione was suddenly awake. "All right, come on." She stood up, Fred following her. Hermione began to climb the stairs with Fred following her, enjoying the view. By the time she got to the floor with Ginny's room, Hermione had lost all confidence with going to Fred's room. What did he expect? She was not going to have sex with him. She was not like that. "Actually, Fred, I think I'm just going to sleep in Ginny's room." She could feel a blush creeping up her face.

Fred just smiled down at her. "That's fine. We would have just slept. I'd never push anything with you. Well, no more than this." Fred's hands came to rest on Hermione's hips, grabbing the bare skin that was revealed from her shirt and pants. Fred stared into Hermione's surprised eyes and smiled. He stepped closer to her until their bodies were pressed together. "There's something I've wanted to do, 'Mione."

"Oh, yeah?" Hermione breathed. Fred nodded and used one hand to cup Hermione's face. He leaned forward even more, hungrily claiming her lips. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, burying a fist in his hair. Fred pushed Hermione against the wall at the top of the stairs. He allowed his lips to trail along her jawline and down her neck to suck on the delicate skin above her collarbone. Hermione let out a soft moan.

"Mmm, are you sure you don't want to go to my room?" Fred waggled his eyebrows, "Your body says otherwise." He brushed a strand of hair out of Hermione's face with a gentle touch.

Hermione blushed furiously. "Yup, I'm sure," She squeaked. "Good night." She turned quickly and stepped carefully and quietly down the hallway.

"You are tough to figure out Hermione." Fred called softly after her. "But I'll get it." Hermione smiled over her shoulder to him as she disappeared into Ginny's room, closing the wooden door quietly behind her. "I'll get her." Fred told the closed door.

Hermione yawned. Through the window she could see the soft sunlight streaking through the window in fragile beams. It was still early; she wondered what had woken her. Ginny was sitting staring at her from the end of the bed. Hermione jumped. "What. The. Hell. Ginny." Hermione's heart was pounding.

"IsleptwithHarry." Ginny mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"I slept with Harry."

"What about—"

"I know."

"Well this is…"

"I know."

"Well, are you okay with it?"

"Yeah, actually, I am." Ginny smiled.

"Oh good, I made out with Fred."

"Oh good."

Hermione threw open the covers to Ginny's bed and patted it for her to come lie with her. Hermione rolled over once more. "Now that you have finished staring at me, I'm going back to sleep." Ginny snuggled into the bed next to her. The two slept until the sun was much higher in the sky. It was Hermione's turn to wake Ginny up. However, she chose to do so by shaking Ginny like crazy. "It is Christmas Eve, Gin. Wake up!"

Ginny groaned and shuffled away from Hermione. "Your present is under the bed. Now shut up."

Hermione laughed, "Not what I wanted." Hermione grabbed her shower things and a new set of clothes before she gave Ginny one last shake. She quickly climbed the stairs and rounded the top to see Fred standing in the doorway to the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Hermione was quickly reminded of the many times this had happened over the years she had stayed here. He winked at her before heading down the hall to his room. Hermione shook her head and walked into the bathroom breathing in. The bathroom smelt just like Fred's cologne. Half an hour later, Hermione emerged from the bathroom having showered and applied some makeup. She was letting her hair dry on its own.

She had barely stepped out of the bathroom before a hand snaked out and caught her wrist. Hermione gasped and whipped her head around. Fred grinned at her. He was leaning against the wall to the bathroom, his shaggy red hair hanging in his face. Hermione giggled and put the shampoo and bath products she was carrying down and stepped closer to him. She pushed some of the hair out of his eyes before leaning in to kiss him.

While their first kiss was full of passion and eagerness, this one was soft and gentle. Fred seemed to cradle her body against his and instead of nipping at her bottom lip, he merely gently caressed her lips.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to my brother?!" Ron let out a strangled yelp.

Hermione jumped away from Fred with a surprised gasp. She put a hand over her mouth to try to stifle the giggle that escaped at the horrified look on Ron's face.

"Happy Christmas, Ronald!" Fred grinned and slapped his younger brother on the back. With Hermione in tow, Fred headed up the stairs to the floor of the house that had his and George's room on it.

**Author's Note: Well, what do you think? I want to thank everyone who has added me to their alerts and reviewed. I love the feedback and support. I hope you all had a wonderful and safe Thanksgiving. Review! :)  
>xoxox<strong>


	5. Hidden In the Library

**Bird Songs**

**Chapter Five: Hidden In the Library**

Hermione leaned against the window of the living room of the Burrow. Light flutters of snow danced around the window pane. The chilly glass pressed against her face. Sunlight could barely be seen shining through the clouds and onto the white hills of the fields. The soft twinkling of the various colored, miniature candles that floated around the large pine tree that stood proudly in the center of the room. A moderate amount of presents were clustered beneath it. Multiple ornaments clung to the tree, many consisting of pictures of the Weasley family and some of Harry and Hermione. A glittering star sat atop the tree shining brightly.

Hermione sighed contently. She glanced up when she heard someone coming down the stairs. Fred stood a few steps from the bottom of the stairs, grinning at Hermione. Hermione smiled up at the redheaded fox before slightly cocking her head to the side and giving him a suspicious look. "What are you up to? You have that look." His only response was to give her a wolfish grin.

Jumping down to the bottom of the stairs, Fred hopped onto the couch next to Hermione. "Well, I just finished talking with Ronnikins." He paused, "Actually, I just finished listening to Ron sputter: 'Wha—wha—why? How?' at me for twenty minutes."

"You were up there for half an hour?" Hermione questioned slowly. She shifted on the couch to look at him carefully.

Fred shrugged. "Yeah…The first ten minutes consisted of George attempting to hold Ron back." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Fred quickly cut her off. "Don't worry about it. Ron is fine. He has Luna remember?"

Hermione shifted back to her original position to stare at the Christmas tree once more. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes. Hermione was the first to speak, "So, um. What does this mean?" Fred looked at her confused until Hermione continued to clarify. "For us, I mean."

Realization dawned on Fred quickly. "Oh. Well, um. I don't know. We can always date and see where it goes or not. I mean, would you like to go on a date with me Hermione?"

Hermione giggled. With a happy smile on her face, Hermione replied, "Absolutely." She leaned forward and kissed Fred on the lips. Fred smiled against her lips, tangling his hand in her curls. His other hand gripped her hip and pulled her closer to him.

A loud clearly of a throat interrupted the two's activities. Hermione quickly pulled back to see a surprised, yet slightly amused Molly watching the two of them. She smiled at the two questioningly.

"Well, this certainly in a surprise." Molly stated softly. Hermione stood up to look nervously at Molly, unsure whether or not she was angry.

"I always thought it would be you and Ronald, my dear." Molly gave Hermione a light kiss on the cheek. "Of course, he has Luna. Bless her heart for putting up with him. I am very happy the two of you are together."

"Oh, well. Mum, you see—" Fred began before Hermione cut him off.

"Honestly, I never really saw myself with Ron. Everyone else did."

Molly hummed slightly, "Of course sweetheart." Clearly not believing Hermione, Molly continued from the living room to the kitchen.

"Well, I guess that's the start of us telling people. Minus Ron of course," Hermione said softly. Fred leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek.

Fred stood up with a grin on his face. He took her hand and gently tugged her to her feet. "Come on; let's go up to my room. I've still got to pack my stuff before we leave tomorrow." Hermione giggled and allowed Fred to pull her upstairs.

Nearing the end of January, snow had begun piling up outside Hogwarts. After days of nonstop snowing, the blizzard had finally let up enough to allow the Hogwarts students, third year and above, to enjoy a trip to Hogsmead. Ron had not spoken to Hermione since her and Fred had begun their 'dating'. Technically they had not actually gone a date, unless you count Fred watching Hermione study. However, the two had created a large stir in the gossip pot that centered around Lavender and Parvati. The two girls had bombarded Hermione with questions once she had gotten back from the Burrow after Christmas break. Her and Fred had been 'caught' holding hands in the Gryffindor Common Room.

At this moment, the couple was sitting in the very back of the silent library. Hermione was pouring over her books while Fred sat next to her. Fred had a strand of Hermione's hair between his fingers, twirling it. Hermione shook her head, tugging the strand of hair away from Fred.

Fred groaned, "'Mione, I'm bored. Can we do something else?"

Hermione giggled as Fred moved closer to her. He carefully moved all of Hermione's hair off of her shoulder, exposing her neck. He began to place kisses against the soft skin there. Hermione sighed contently, "You know, I never said you had to come with me." She giggled again as Fred kissed her on the lips. Hermione carefully pushed Fred away with a smile on her face.

Fred groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione sighed, knowing she was not going to get any more work done now that Fred has set his mind on making out. She turned in his arms until she was comfortably tucked against him. Fred chuckled against her skin.

"So I was thinking we could go to lunch tomorrow since we have that trip to Hogsmead and everything." Fred gave Hermione his trademark lopsided grin.

Hermione smiled just as brightly back at him, "

A loud thud shook Hermione and Fred from their embrace. Fred looked over at the shelves a little further down from their table. A soft shushing followed the thudding book. Hermione gave Fred a questioning look. He nodded his head in that direction and carefully pushed Hermione to her feet. Fred and Hermione quietly and quickly crept towards the shelves where the sounds were heard. Rounding the corner Fred yelped in disgust. Ginny was pressed up against the bookshelf with Draco leaning against her. He was attacking her neck, earning noises of approval from Ginny.

"What the bloody hell?!"

Hermione's eyes shot open wide and she quickly turned and slapped her hand over Fred's eyes. Using all of her strength, she pushed him backwards away from the couple and around the corner. "Hermione, what is Merlin's name is going on?" Hermione just shook her head and turned to look back at a very frightened Ginny. Draco had gone, if possible, even paler than normal. Hermione just stood, with her hands on her hips, looking at Ginny with the expression _Now what?_ clear on her face. Fred had rounded the corner once more after he recovered from the shock.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister, Malfoy?"

Draco opened his mouth to defend himself, but all that came out was a stutter. Luckily for him, Ginny stepped in. "Fred. Do not freak out."

Fred lifted his eyebrows and responded, "Ginny, you know I saw what you were just doing—letting him do, and you want me to 'not freak out'?"

Ginny looked to Hermione for help and she gladly stepped in. "Fred, your sister is interested in Draco and he is just as interested in her. This has been going on for a while; it isn't just a onetime thing. They deserve to have a chance to do—whatever it is they are doing."

Fred scoffed. "Malfoy. Couldn't you have picked someone better, Gin?"

"I think he's great." Ginny smiled, gripping his hand. Draco just stood there, a cold expression on his face as he looked at Hermione and Fred. However, Hermione caught a quick glimpse when Draco turned to look at Ginny and what she saw startled her. Fred must have seen the same thing because he sighed, defeated.

"Okay Ginny. Well, I guess it is alright with me if the two of you continue your sick little escapades." Ginny laughed.

Draco shook his head, "Gin, I have to get back. I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny nodded. Draco leaned forward and gently kissed Ginny. He then nodded at the couple standing across from him, before ducking out of the library.

"Ginny, why here?" Hermione asked softly. "What if it wasn't us who found you?"

Ginny shrugged, "We wanted to try some place new to be honest. It's hot to have sex in a library." Fred gagged. Hermione just giggled.

Hermione rested her head against Fred's shoulder as he trace a design along her back. Ginny had left not long ago, leaving the couple standing alone in the library among all the shelves of books. Hermione sighed contently. She could not be happier than she was at that moment. She was lost in her own thoughts of longing until Fred gently nipped her neck. She gasped and grabbed his shirt. Fred pulled away from her for a moment before placing his hands on her hips. He pushed her backwards against the bookcase leaning against her. His mouth covered hers for a passionate kiss. Hermione moaned softly, wrapping her arms around Fred's neck. Fred's tongue slid along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Hermione quickly agreed, allowing their tongues to fight for dominance. After a few moments, Hermione pulled back for air and sighed. Fred continued teasingly kissing her along her jawline, to her neck. His hands tugged at her school robes, pulling them open to reveal more skin.

Fred's fingers worked quickly to unbutton her blouse to reveal Hermione's black lacy bra. The lace embraced her average-sized breasts. Fred looked into Hermione's eyes, his clouded with lust. He attacked her mouth once more as his hands skimmed up her flat stomach to her still covered breasts. He pinched her nipples through the cloth earning a loud moan from Hermione that was slightly muffled from his mouth on hers. Hermione pushed herself hard against Fred. She could feel his erection through his pants pressed against her stomach. As Fred's kisses trailed down her body once more to her breasts, Hermione pushed Fred's robes off of his shoulders. She unbuttoned his shirt as Fred reached around back to unhook her bra. Hermione had almost completely finished untucking Fred's shirt to reveal a body only a beater would have. Hermione gasped loudly when his mouth encircled her nipple, sucking and teasing. His hand came up to tease her other breast. Fred placed his knee between Hermione's legs, feeling the wetness pooling there, and pushed to relieve her of some of the aching. Hermione dropped her hands to Fred's belt buckle. She undid it quickly and unzipped his pants and wrapped her hand around his penis. Fred groaned and leaned his head against Hermione's forehead. Hermione began to pump her fist up and down. Fred gripped Hermione's hips tightly, digging his fingers into her.

"Oh fuck, 'Mione." Fred groaned against her neck. Fred's hand trailed under Hermione's skirt, tugging her knickers down her thighs. Hermione kicked her underwear off of her legs. Fred gripped her thigh, lifting it over his hip. "Are you sure about this? You can still say no." Fred panted slightly. Hermione responded by jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist. Hermione lifted herself and Fred positioned himself at her entrance and pushed himself in. Hermione gasped as he entered her. Fred nearly lost it at Hermione's tightness. Fred quickly carried Hermione to the nearest table. He laid her on it and began thrusting. It did not take long for the two to reach their climaxes.

Fred heaved a deep sigh before grinning at his girlfriend. "You know, Ginny was right. It is hot to have sex in a library." Hermione giggled and kissed him roughly.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken my forever to update. But I've been working crazy hours at my job so my vacation has not been much a vacation for me. But please let me know what you think of this. Thank you for all the reviews and the story alerts!**


	6. Secrets, Secrets, and More Secrets

**Bird Songs**

**Chapter Six: Secrets, Secrets, and More Secrets**

Since Hermione and Fred had sex, it seemed that more and more rumors were flying around the school. One that especially bothered Hermione was that people seemed to think she was being shared by the twins. "Honestly, Fred! Who thinks of these things?" She had complained. However, the couple seemed to thrive on the humor in the rumors and rise above it. Fred had seemed perfectly fine with Ginny and Draco's secret relationship, much to the girls' surprise. The week had flow by, and in a matter of a few short days two snow storms had rolled in and blanketed the castle in a foot and a half of snow once more. The day of the Hogsmead trip was below freezing, making for a miserable Hermione to be clad in a few extra layers, a hat, gloves, and a scarf.

Fred was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs to the Girls' Dormitory bundled up as well, but a considerable amount less than Hermione. He laughed loudly as she descended the stairs looking a size or so larger than normal. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. All she received was a kiss on the lips and another chuckle.

Having met everyone else in front of the giant oak doors that served as Hogwarts front door, the group started picking their way down the snow-covered hill towards the small village nearby. Hermione was in the back of the group, holding Fred's glove-clad hand tightly. George and Lavender were further ahead with Parvati. Luna had a cold and had chosen to stay behind, but encouraged Ron to go with Harry. As the group began to near the end of the walk to Hogsmead, Hermione looked to the sky as shimmering white snowflakes began their descent to the ground.

"Oh, look! It's snowing." Ginny smiled. Harry grinned at her, clearly captivated by her. However, he did not realize how she was looking past him and dreamily gazing at Draco. Draco was a few feet away surrounded by his typical friends, but even then he himself seemed entranced by Ginny as well. Hermione shook her head at the irony of the situation. Who knew sworn enemies would be mesmerized by the same freckled young girl?

At the edge of town, music could be heard drifting along the breeze from the Three Broomsticks. Hermione felt Fred tug at her hand, pulling her around into his embrace. Hermione smiled up at Fred, his crooked grin lighting up his face as he spun her around a few times. Snowflakes fluttered around them as they danced.

"Those two should just fuck and get it over with." Ron snarled angrily.

"You know Ronald, you seem awfully jealous of Fred considering you have a girlfriend." Ginny glared at him darkly. "Or did you forget about Luna?"

Ron sputtered indignantly at his smartass sister. However, before he could come up with a retort, George leaned forward and grinned. "By the way Ronnikins, they already have fucked." Ginny began to laugh loudly as Ron's cheeks burned and he looked sick to his stomach.

Hermione smiled up a Fred as he stopped dancing and led her down the street to the Three Broomsticks. The group entered the crowded, loud bar and looked around for a table. "There's one in the back that we could all fit at." Hermione and Fred quickly squeezed into the corner together with George and Ginny following closely. Lavender had disappeared somewhere with Parvati. Harry and Ron sat across them, Ron with an angry glare at Fred Hermione noted. She caught his eye with a questioning, lifted eyebrow. He just turned to talk to Harry.

Harry stood up saying, "I'm going to go grab some Butterbeers for all of us."

After a moment, Ron stood up as well and grumbled, "I'll come with you."

"Well," Fred smiled. "Now that the scary kids are gone—"

"—We can give you our little surprise." George continued.

"Hermione—"

"Ginny—"

"We present you with—" Fred grinned and pulled something from his jacket pocket, while George did the same thing.

"—Your very own Pygmy Puff!" George placed a little purple ball of fur in front of Ginny with a dramatic hand motion. At the very same time, Fred—copying his twin's exact motion—placed a little blue ball of fur in front of Hermione.

Hermione stared at it for a moment and as she opened her mouth to say something was cut off by Ginny's yelp of surprise. Hermione's head snapped towards the purple fur that had begun moving. A loud giggle erupted from the blue fur in front of Hermione. She looked down at it to meet its pale green eyes. "Oh!"

Hermione looked mesmerized at the Pygmy Puff that blinked at her and then proceeded to roll around on the table. "Fred! This is so adorable. How did you do it?"

"Well, you know, we just sort of adapted it." Fred shrugged with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"It's brilliant, Fred. I love it." Hermione smiled.

George leaned over, "We had to give you and Gin the first ones. Only right." He winked at her and then nodded to Fred.

"Hello there, Arnold." Ginny cooed at her little purple Pygmy. She giggled as it rolled towards her to clamber up her arm to her shoulder. "I have to go show Dra—Uh, someone." She stood up quickly but paused when George cut in.

"Draco," George grinned at her surprised look.

"I should have known Fred couldn't keep a secret from you." Ginny smiled and hurried off into the cold once more. Hermione watched as Ginny cuddle the small creature to her chest to protect it from the cold. Harry and Ron returned a moment later with Butterbeers for everyone.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked confused.

"I think she wasn't feeling well." Hermione shrugged.

"Oh." Harry looked crestfallen. "Maybe I should go check on her?" He suggested hopefully, but his face fell once more when Hermione just shook her head. Poor Harry had no idea how uninterested Ginny was. True she had spent the better half of her schooling in love with Harry, but Draco seemed to burn those ideas out of her head surprisingly. For a fleeting moment, Hermione wondered if Harry suspected that Ginny was seeing someone else. Not that he could ever guess who it was.

"What the hell is that?" Ron clearly noticed that Pygmy that was now hiding in Hermione's coat sleeve. Hermione laughed as Fred and George started in on explaining it.

Hermione untucked the little creature from her sleeve and held it up to her eyelevel, "My, you are the cutest thing aren't you? What should I name you? Everyone deserves a name." She paused for a moment to think. "I'm going to call you Stella." The little Pygmy laughed in delight and hopped up and down in place on Hermione's hand. Fred, who had listened to her short one-sided conversation, leaned over and kissed Hermione's temple and draped his arm over her shoulder.

Hermione sat alone at the Gryffindor table the Monday after the Hogsmead trip, surrounded by a couple of books. She had been up late fooling around with Fred and not finished her homework, much to her horror. She was nearly finished when Lavender and Parvati sat down nearby to eat and gossip as per usual. Hermione at first ignored them other than smiling at them from a distance. It was not until she heard Fred's name did she perk up to listen in.

Lavender shook her head and whispered to Parvati, "I heard that he snuck out of the Tower and met up with Jesse Flect, that Ravenclaw 6th Year girl."

Parvati gasped and responded, "No! What about Hermione? I thought he was just so serious about her?"

Lavender snickered, "I guess not. But George told me something else that you may very interesting. Supposedly Draco Malfoy is screwing _another_ Ravenclaw. The two were caught fooling around by Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevy I suppose."

"My, my, those Ravenclaw girls sure are getting nailed lately." Parvati rolled her eyes, turning back to her toast. Hermione bit her lip, tuning out. All she could hear was Jesse's name ringing in her ears. By the end of her lunch, Hermione had made up her mind to chase down Lavender and get more information. Which, she succeeded in doing. Easily actually since she had two more classes with her. After leaving Potions, Hermione glumly climbed the stairs of the Grand Staircase to wait outside Fred's class. All she had learned from Lavender was that an "unknown source" had seen the two leave the Tower after hours. Lavender had then put on a sympathetic look on her face and patted Hermione's arm. All that had succeeded in doing was making Hermione want to punch her. It was not necessary that she believed Lavender, but since when was Lavender ever wrong about gossip?

Hermione stood with her arms crossed over her chest with an unhappy look on her face. She watched Fred come out of his classroom, laughing with George. Behind him was the blonde girl Jesse who Fred had supposedly fucked like Lavender said. Jesse put her hand on Fred's back and gently tugged his robes. He turned around with a grin and gave Jesse a big hug.

_That does not mean anything._ Hermione thought confidently. But the little seed of doubt that Lavender had planted had begun to grow roots in the pit of Hermione's stomach. It was George who finally noticed Hermione. He nudged Fred and nodded in her direction. Fred looked up and met Hermione's eyes. His grin at seeing Jesse doubled when he saw her. He closed the gap between the two in a matter of a few strides.

Hermione could not help but smile as Fred lifted her and tightly hugged her and spun her around once before placing her back on her feet. He then gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. He was slowly melting the icy wall she put up after she overheard Lavender's gossip.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Fred asked. He ducked his head slightly to remain eyelevel with Hermione.

"Um, well. Did you have, um—sex with that Jesse girl?" Hermione asked quietly, watching Jesse flirt with 7th year Hufflepuff. Fred hesitated and that was all Hermione needed. "That's a yes. When was the last time you did?"

"The week before Christmas break." Fred responded, quietly. "Hermione—"

"So you didn't cheat on me with that—that slut?" Hermione snapped. "'Cause that's not what I heard."

"Hermione, we weren't together. I didn't even think you would be interested in being with me." Fred shook his head. "I would never cheat on you. Everyone always said you were Ron's anyways. Why would I—Hermione, just don't worry. You are my girlfriend, no one else."

Hermione let out a sigh and placed a smile on her face. "Okay. Sorry for doubting you."

"Who told you that anyways?" Fred asked.

"Oh, I overheard a few of Jesse's friends talking in the hallway." Hermione lied smoothly. She shrugged, "I should know better than to listen to them." She smiled. Fred grinned at her.

"Fred, come on! We are going to be late for that—that thing." George called from down the hallway. He had an arm draped around Katie Bell's neck.

"What thing?" Hermione asked quickly, knowing Fred was soon to be distracted and no serious conversation could follow.

"Nothing." Fred smiled lightly, giving Hermione a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry about it."

Hermione watched Fred walk off down the hall whistling softly, with his hands tucked into his front pockets. Her eyebrows crinkled sourly as Angelina stepped up next to Fred, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, to give him a hug.

"Well, now I am going to be worrying." Hermione said softly.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Ideas, questions, how do you feel it is going?**


	7. A New Leaf

**A/N: It seems to me that I have gotten a little lost on my way back to FanFiction. So here is me trying to fix that. Also, I have been rereading the previous chapters and I feel like Hermione has lost a bit of her spunk...I cannot have that. What do you think?**

**Bird Songs**

**Chapter Seven: A New Leaf**

Hermione sat alone in the very far corner of the library. Heavy, dusty volumes surrounded her littering the table with parchments and quills. Hermione rested her head on her arms on the table in front of her. She took a deep breath, inhaling the musky smell of the books and ink around her. It was very chilly in the library, but she did not mind for once. It was late and she had already finished her homework hours ago. Now she was just thinking.

Behind her, Hermione could hear quiet footsteps. She lifted her head to see Ginny slip into the seat next to her.

"It is pretty late you know." Ginny said quietly. "Like the library is closed kind of late. And it is Friday night."

Hermione just shrugged. "I noticed that when everyone left. What are you doing down here? I'm surprised you aren't with Draco."

Ginny shook her head. "Draco is waiting outside for me. I wanted to check on you. You've locked yourself in here for quite a while. Where is Fred?"

"I do not know. He keeps making an excuse about a 'thing'. It never has a name but I'm sure it goes by Jesse."

"Who is Jesse?" Ginny lifted an eyebrow, "Not that slut Ravenclaw? Are you really worried about Fred cheating on you? I know Fred has a history of fooling around with a lot of girls but he's never been a cheater."

"I know that. I just—" Hermione sighed. "I don't know Ginny. I am being jealous. I am not a jealous person." Hermione stood up and flicked her wand at the books on the table. They closed and hopped up, zooming to the correct shelves. The parchments fluttered together and straightened out into a pile before sliding into her bookbag.

"You've always been a jealous person with Fred, you just never let yourself admit it." Ginny shook her head. "Hermione, I'm saying this as your friend, do not let your jealousy ruin the relationship. As for me I've done that all on my own." Ginny stood up and walked to the library doors, Hermione hurrying behind her. The doors swung open to reveal Fred leaning against the stone wall. "Oh, I lied too." Ginny gave Hermione a half smile, "We can talk when you get back."

Fred pushed himself off the wall and stepped up to Hermione. Hermione watched Ginny faded into the darkness down the hall. She was heading in the direction of the Tower.

"Hermione, is everything okay? I feel like you've been avoiding me...again." Fred said quietly. Hermione looked up at him expecting to see a smile on his face. There was not one to be found. Hermione sighed. It was time to fess up and Ginny was right she would ruin it like this.

"I suppose I feel a little jealous." Hermione said as the two stared walking down the hall much slower than Ginny had. Fred had his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets.

"Jealous? Of what?" Fred look genuinely surprised.

"Well, that Jesse girl first off. She has been trying to get your attention since that day on the train. Then she did manage to get your attention. And I—I don't know. It is silly, but it bothers me."

Fred nodded. "I see your point. I have no interest in Jesse, at all. She keeps asking for my help with things and I keep turning her down. I know she does not need the help, honestly who would ask me for help with school work? Really?" Fred chuckled.

"You did have sex with her not that long ago." Hermione pointed out. "And don't talk like you are stupid. You are incredibly intelligent."

"I know, and I was not really interested in her then either. I know that sounds bad. But honestly Hermione, I haven't really been interested in anyone until you. I mean, yes I have had girlfriends before. But you mean a lot to me. I know it hasn't been long and I'm not saying I'm in love with you. I am saying I'm happy and I hope you are too." Fred finally took a breath. He stopped walking when Hermione was silent. "I'm guessing your silence means you aren't happy."

"What?" Hermione shook her head. "Of course I am, if I did not care, I wouldn't be jealous!" Fred could not mask the relief on his face.

The pair continued walking in silence for a bit before Hermione finally asked, "What is this 'thing' you have been doing for so long? The one you won't tell me about?"

Fred sighed, "I guess it is time to show you. I wanted to wait until everything was perfect but I don't want you questioning my morals." Hermione scowled at him and he winked. Oh good, things were okay again. Hermione reached out a hand to Fred who took it without a thought.

"Show me." Hermione smiled. Fred grinned and tugged her along the halls. Turning this way and then that way until Hermione was sure she was lost and maybe Fred was too. Right after thinking this though, Fred stopped and opened the door to his left. "Close your eyes." He ordered. Hermione looked at him suspiciously for a moment before closing her eyes. She felt him tug her forward and she stepped through the doorway.

The entire atmosphere seemed to shift. Suddenly a hundred noises filled her eyes. Squeaks, trills, pops, and whistles sounded all around her. It was brighter in here, even with her eyes closed she could tell. Warmer too. She opened her mouth to say something when Fred's voice cut her off.

"Open your eyes."

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. All around her were cauldrons and beakers filled with amazingly colored potions. Small devices chirped at her from every which way. Boxes upon boxes lined the walls all with the label WWW. Hermione looked amazed at all of the things around her, half of which she could not even describe.

"Fred, what is this? This is amazing." Hermione looked at him and for the first time he looked embarrassed. He shuffled his feet and shrugged.

"George and I have been working on this for a while now. We want to open our own joke shop someday soon." Fred shrugged. "It isn't a big deal. We have just been throwing ideas around and improving on them."

Hermione wandered around the room carefully inspecting potion after potion and prank treat after prank treat awestruck. "Do these really make you sprout canary feathers?" Hermione laughed as Fred jumped to explain every device to her. He was very proud of himself and George clearly. "Who else knows about this?"

Fred looked at her, "Well, me, George of course, you. That's it."

Hermione looked shocked at him, "Is this what you two were doing holed up in your room all summer?"

Fred smiled slyly, "Perhaps. We also have a plot in Diagon Alley picked out for our shop. I need to find a living especially since I am graduating this year. I mean, I am an amazing jokester, what could I possibly be better at than having a joke shop?"

Hermione looked around the room once again and nodded, "I think you will be just fine after you graduate Fred." She smiled. "Honestly, these inventions are incredible."

Fred grinned his lopsided grin at Hermione before stepping closer and grabbing her by the hips. He gently tugged her closer to him. She smiled resting her hands on his arms. "Can the smartest witch of this age stand to date a mere jokester like me?" Hermione smirked and rubbed herself against him. Fred heaved a deep breath and yanked Hermione even closer to him, if that was possible, crashing his lips against hers. The two stumbled backwards a few steps before Hermione felt the back of her knees hit something soft and suddenly she was falling onto something soft and silky. A bed? "The Room of Requirement? Really now?"

Fred smirked at her as he stood near the edge of the bed looking down at his brunette sprawled across the silk, dark blue comforter. He could help the words that came out of his mouth as he told her how beautiful she was. "I would really like to fuck that smirk right off of your face." Fred laughed as Hermione sat up smirking at him.

Hermione paused and looked thoughtful for a moment before looking straight at Fred. "I suppose you could try, but I just don't think you are up for the challenge." The smirk spread across her face as Fred lunged onto the bed to grab her. Hermione let out a shriek and tried to squirm away. However, it did not take long for her laughs to turn to moans.

**A/N: So I know that was short, but I am trying to get back into the swing. I also fixed most of the grammar errors or confusions in the past chapters. Feel free to go back and reread, or don't! But reviews are welcome!  
>xoxox<strong>


End file.
